


Accidental (?) Sexting

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: The Colonel gets a new phone that can text. He gets a very unexpected reply from Major Carter.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 37
Kudos: 75





	Accidental (?) Sexting

Sam was spending another Friday night alone at home. She finished cleaning up her dinner, which was frozen leftovers from last week, and poured a large glass of wine. She grabbed her phone and went to sit down on the couch.

She flipped through the cable channels and found nothing interesting on. She tried to find a book to read, but her mind was still going a hundred miles an hour after what happened at work today.

She was up on a short ladder, reaching for something on top of a storage cabinet. She found what she needed and handed it to the Colonel. He put it on the table behind him. As she was coming down off of the ladder, she lost her balance and fell straight backwards. Right on top of the Colonel.

Her fall knocked them both to the ground, and she landed on her butt, smashing his manhood a bit. He had pushed her off of him and winced in pain for a good minute. He was bent over on his knees, head on the floor, and one hand grabbing his injured external reproductive organ.

She was mortified. She kept apologizing to him. Once he was able to get up, he assured her it was OK and that he’d live. Then he went off somewhere that wasn’t around her. They did meet up for lunch with the guys later in the afternoon, and everything seemed to be back to normal. But she still felt awful.

She grabbed her phone and texted Janet.

_Hey, it’s me_

_Hey back at you.  
What’s up?_

_Bored. Why is my life  
so dull?_

_Stop. Nothing is wrong  
with you. Wanna go out?_

_No. Not really_

_Still dreaming of your  
little fall today?_

_Shut up_

🍆 🌮 

_you are not right_

Right after Sam pressed send on the message to Janet, she got another incoming text. It was from the Colonel.

_Hey Major. Howya  
doin?_

_Hi, Sir. I’m fine_

She didn’t really know what to say or why he was texting her. He wasn’t an early adopter of technology, and she didn’t even know he had a phone that could text.

_I got a new phone.  
I can text. How am I  
doing?_

She smiled at her phone. He really can be adorable when he wants to be. The incoming text from Janet came through.

_You know I’m right. He is  
fucking hot. Can you even  
imagine? _

She flipped back to the Colonel.

_You are doing just fine,  
sir. What are you up to?_

She changed back to Janet’s and reread her message. Yes, he was definitely hot. And after working together for six years, there was an actual attraction, and probably much more between them. One of these days she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist falling into bed with him.

She checked the Colonel’s chat string and he hadn’t replied yet. She decided to answer Janet.

_Yes, he is hot. I’d like  
nothing more than to straddle  
him and ride him hard and have  
him so deep inside me that he  
comes out my throat _

She turned the phone screen off and waited for Janet to reply. This was not like Janet to wait this long when they got into their chats about men and their body parts. Normally they’d be going back and forth already, laughing and enjoying their lack of a romantic life. Five minutes passed. Sam opened her phone back up to ask Janet if she was OK. 

To her horror, she saw that she sent the text message about wanting to ride the Colonel **_TO_** the Colonel. Her stomach dropped out from beneath her. She dialed Janet’s number immediately.

‘ _Hey Sam, what’s up?_ ’

“Janet, oh my god! I accidentally sexted the Colonel!”

She heard Janet laugh on the other end of the phone.

“This isn’t funny, Janet! What am I going to do?”

‘ _Well, what did you send?_ ’

“It was supposed to be for you. I said that I’d like to straddle him and have him so deep inside that he comes out my throat.”

Silence.

“Hello? You still there?”

‘ _Sam, that’s hot. Very hot. Really? You are that adventurous?_ ’

“Would you stop? This isn’t funny. What am I going to do?”

‘ _First of all, yes, it is funny. Second of all, if you didn’t use his name, you could have been talking about anyone. Burt Reynolds, Sam Elliott, Tom Cruise.”_

“Ew, come on. You know I’m more of a Allan Rickman, George Clooney, or Tom Skerrit type.” 

‘ _Ya, I do know. All much older men than you are, just like a certain someone._ ’ 

“Shit. What am I going to do?” 

‘ _Maybe just send a text or call him and let him know that was not intended for him. Or just don’t say anything and let it blow over for the weekend. Blow over,_ ” she heard Janet laughing again. 

“Stop! I’m so embarrassed. Fine. Want to do something tomorrow?” 

_‘ _Ya, we’re free. Let’s do breakfast here and then figure out the rest of the day as we eat._ ’_

“0900 OK with you and Cass?” 

‘ _Sure. See you then Sam. Hey, it will be OK. If I’ve learned anything, the Colonel does have a sense of humor. And he does like you. He’s probably rubbing one off as we speak._ ’ 

“Not helping, Janet, not helping. See you tomorrow,” Sam said, then hung up the phone and waited for a reply text that never came. 

Sam made it through the weekend and went into work early Monday morning. She was tinkering away in her lab when she felt a certain presence standing at her door. She looked up and her world fell out from under her again. She took in a deep breath and tried her best not to blush, but she wasn’t really successful. 

“Sir. Good morning. Did you need something?” she asked him. 

He immediately smiled that damn smile that indicates he is up to no good. 

“Oh, no, Carter. I’m good. I’m very good this morning. In fact, I’ve never been better.” 

She had no idea where this was going. He still had that smirky grin on his face, and he made his way over to the table she was working on. 

“So. Carter. Did you do any riding this weekend?” he asked. 

She could not hold back the flush of embarrassment that overcame her body. 

“Sir, listen, that wasn’t for you, I was texting someone else, and we were talking about,” and she didn’t finish because he cut her off. 

“Carter! It’s OK,” he said, waving his hands in the air. He knew if he didn’t stop her that she’d continue to talk and embarrass herself even more. 

She stood there just staring at him across the table, face red as an apple. 

“I’m sorry,” she barely whispered, eyes looking down at the table. 

“I’m fine. Really,” he said quietly, his voice rumbling and moving across the space between them. 

“I’m gonna go,” he said, motioning to the door with his thumb. 

He spun to turn, and she let out a breath she had been holding since he walked into her lab. 

“Oh, and Carter,” she heard him say as he got near the door. 

“I’m always up for weekend rides. Just text me,” and he puffed his chest and walked out of her lab, leaving her in a puddle of her own goo. 

**Author's Note:**

> An AU Ideas prompt (Accidental Sexting) given to me by Intronerd. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
